Super Mario Avatar
by FJOJR
Summary: Mario pops into the Avatar's world.
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

Avatar: The Almostar

Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Stache. Long ago the Avatar and Mario worlds lived in harmony, but that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario stopped them and is being sent in. Although he has no idea where to go he has the skills of the Almostar, and I believe Mario can save the worlds.

Book 1: Mario Sunshine Chapter 1

A humongous forest. From within the middle a green pipe rises out of the ground. Out pops the overall-clad hero.

"Yahoo, aha!"

His M hat, brown shoes, white gloves, draped in red, and of course that magnificent, famous mustache.

"Mama mia! Where am I?"

The forest let in just enough sunlight for Mario to see but it was getting dark. Mario felt no presence of people so he made way to cut across the foliage. A mile into the roughage Mario had the sinking feeling that he was being followed.

"My Italian senses are-a tingling."

He pressed onward. A sudden noise um sounded.

"Who's-a there?"

No answer. Mario was getting ticked off and pulled out F.L.U.D.D. He filled him up with water and told F.L.U.D.D. to analyze the area. F.L.U.D.D. didn't respond. Apparently his computer features don't work outside the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Darn it, I should've tested that out, but I was too busy beating Kirby with a flower." Mario turned and blocked a kick. A teenage girl popped out.

"Get out of my forest!"

"Whoa, hey, yikes!"

She continuously barraged him with kicks and punches. Mario ducked, dodged, and jumped away.

"I warned you, I hate to do this but take this."

She shot flames from her fist. Mario reacted quickly and pulled out his cape. The cape reflected the fire back at the girl and she dodged just enough. In her fighting stance she sniffed something weird.

"Ugh what's that smell?"

She turned her head behind her.

"AGHHH! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

She dropped and was rolling trying to put it out. Mario got F.L.U.D.D. and sprayed water all over her. She was put out.

"Y-you're a waterbender?"

Mario was confused, "che cosa?"

She got up and said, "Sorry about the fight."

Mario smiled, "That's-a okay, I usu-oof."

Mario was tackled and pinned to the ground by a big dog-like creature.

"Oh-no Caela get down girl!"

The dog listened.

"Sorry again, she's really nice once you get to know her."

Mario got up, "That's-a no problem, try facing a fast hedgehog, a master swordsman and electric mouse while race cars zoom right by you."

The girl was confused, "Um come with me."

Mario followed her and saw a clearing in the forest.

"This is where we live."

"Oh…"

"You can spend the night here, in the morning I'll bring you food and um…"

Mario had already fallen asleep and snoring away, "Ah spaghetti, ah ravioli, ah mama mia."

The morning sunshine hit the Italian Man's eyes and he awoke. The fire to keep warm was put out, and the girl and her dog were nowhere to be found.

Mario got up, "Hmm I never even-a found out her name."

He shrugged this off, adjusted his hat, and marched forward out of the forest. Once he reached the edge he saw some Fire Nation soldiers. He hid in a bush and watched. They were tearing down the trees in the forest, using innocent prisoners, and loading the logs up. Mario saw a figure across the other side.

"Oh no, it's-a her."

The girl waited above to strike, "Okay Caela let's get them."

The two sprang out and ambushed a soldier. Her athletic abilities were uncanny but her back was turned as a soldier readied a whip flame he raised his arm about to strike when Mario jumped above him and landed his big air punch. 10 more soldiers came in Caela, attacked won and began biting him as he screamed. The girl punched and kicked fire with fire, and Mario was facing the commander in charge who was quite large.

"You dare to take on us?" Haha! Nice try short stuff."

Mario smiled, "That's-a the same thing Kobe Bryant said to me before I dunked on-a him." Mario shot out a fireball which caught the guy off-guard.

"So 2 Fire Nation traitors huh, oh will I get a promotion when I turn you both in."

He did his move and flames gushed in tiny spurts towards Mario, little did the guy know about F.L.U.D.D.

"Take-a this!" SPLASH!

The flames were no use and the guy was taken down hard by the water pressure.

"It's the Avatar!"

Mario's Stache power was in high gear. Mario picked him up by the collar and went…

"No it's-a not."

With a smile he corrected the idiot, "It's-a me Mario!"

Then he spun him around and tossed him 50 feet into a tree. The other soldiers panicked and retreated. The slaves cheered and Mario freed them. The girl came up and hugged Mario.

"Thank you for saving my home."

"No problem," Mario said with a smile.

That night Mario, the girl, and Caela were eating.

"So I never asked for you're name"

"My name is Soteph, and you?"

"I'm Mario."

"Nice to meet you Mario," she smiled.

"So Mario what's your story?"

"Well this-a here Fire Nation came into my-a world and planned to invade. Luckily we stopped them with the help of my amore Peach, my bro Luigi, and even my foe Bowser. I was sent here to prevent them from launching another attack."

Soteph was intrigued. Mario then asked her the same question. She said in a muffled tone,

"It's a sad story."

Mario raised his eyebrow and took of his hat.

She continued, "I grew up in the Fire Nation city of Delfuego. My parents were good people, they took in refugees from the other nations and helped them to blend in to the Fire Nation way of life, and to help them escape back to their homes. Well one night, soldiers raided our home. They searched my home and I was too scared to stay and help my parents, I ran away. Later on a family they helped took me into their home. I was told they killed my family. I couldn't take the news. The next night I ran away. I learned to hone my skills while traveling; I didn't care where I went. I hate everything about fire, the pain it brings to every one. I hate that I am one of them."

Mario stood up and wiped some of the tears off Soteph's face.

"You're not one of them, you're of your parents, you're good, and you may be a fire um fire…"

Soteph, "Firebender."

"That's-a right, one of those, but you can use those-a powers for good, I do."

Soteph smiled, "I guess there is such a thing as a good firebender, like my parents, and you."

Mario stated, "Oh I'm-a not a fire bender. I'm Italian."

She didn't know what that was.

"Say Mario."

"Yes Soteph."

"Can me and Caela join you?"

Mario stuck out his hand, "Welcome to Team Mario."

They shook hands and hugged with Caela barking and wagging her tail in glee.


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

Avatar: The Almostar

Book 1: Mario Sunshine Chapter 2

"Okey dokey let's-a go!", Mario shouted to Soteph.

The two newly-partnered were all packed up and ready to embark on their journey to stop the Fire Nation.

"Mama mia, what's-a taking so long?!"

"Hold on Mario, I just want one last goodbye to this place before we leave."

Soteph and Caela stood side by side gazing around their little patch of open forest they called home. Soteph got a bit teary-eyed.

"Well girl this is it. We'll come back one day.", she said as she wiped a tear from her face.

Mario saw this and sympathized, "Anytime you're ready."

With one last deep sigh Soteph turned around, "Okay let's do this!"

She hopped up on Caela and Mario sat behind her. Off they were to the Fire Nation capital.

As the two navigated through a few miles Mario's tummy began to growl.

"Mama mia, I'm-a hungry."

Soteph concurred, "Yeah me too, and Caela can't run forever."

Caela was already showing signs of fatigue.

"Don't worry girl we'll find food."

Mario asked, "But where?"

"Well we'll just stop at the first town we see."

Fortunately about 15 minutes later their first town was in sight.

It is here the two learned that they were in the southwest region of the Earth Kingdom. Mario was a bit confused as to why Soteph didn't know that.

"I'm a bit confused as to why you didn't know that Soteph?"

Soteph rolled her eyes, "I was living in a forest for a few years and never bothered to care where it was, there you happy!?"

Mario with a scared tone, "Y-yes maam."

The town seemed peaceful. It was a typical somewhat rural Earth kingdom town. Children were playing in the streets and men were building new structures. Mario and Soteph spotted a small food stand and the 3 raced on over there.

An old woman minding the stand asked with a smile, "What would you folks like today?"

Mario and Soteph gazed at the steaming smorgasbord that sat in front of them.

"Oh it all looks soooo good!" Soteph said in excitement.

"What's-a this?" Mario pointed to a sandwich/taco-like fod.

"Oh that's an arepa, it's really quite a delectable treat."

Mario licked his lips and Soteph suddenly shouted, "We'll take 6!"

Mario went, "Six?!"

Soteph explained, "2 for me, 2 for you, and 2 for Caela."

Mario nodded, "I like the way you think. Six please."

The woman smiled, "That's 12 copper pieces please."

Suddenly the dream was over. Mario and Soteph realized that neither of them had any money. Mario looked through his pockets for a gold coin but came up with lint.

"Darn it! What's the point of making all those-a Mini-Marios if I forget to carry some-a profit!"

The old ladies smile turned to a frown and she simply said, "Next!"

The two were pushed aside by the people behind them. They began walking around the town. Caela whimpered with hunger.

"Don't worry girl we'll find food. Mario we have to find a way to make money fast unless you wanna go out hunting?"

Mario shunned at the fact of eating a forest creature, "Let's-a not do that. I'm-a sure somebody around here needs an odd job done."

Just then a burly guy with a deep voice said, "Say you two need to make some money?"

The two of them yelled out, "Yes."

"Well I got this here tavern I own, I could sure use some help bringing in customers."

Mario, "You want us to put on a show or something?"

"Nah, not you as much as her.", He pointed at Soteph.

Soteph with an alarmed look, "Huh?! why me only?!"

"Listen girl you got it going on, that definitely does bring in customers."

Mario looked at Soteph, "He's-a got a point."

Soteph turned to Mario and yelled, "What!? Ugh! You gotta be kidding me Mario! Don't you know how to treat a female with respect!?"

Mario pointed at her in anger, "Don't talk to me about respecting a woman. I've saved my girlfriend from a giant fire-breathing turtle on numerous occasions, his son, an evil adviser, aliens, some guy called Tabuu, and even Kobe Bryant! So don't you even a start!"

Soteph wasn't going to let this go, "Well I ain't gonna prance around in some sleazy bar in front of a bunch of sick, dirty, ho-" "Home run contest!", Mario interrupted.

Soteph, "What?" She saw Mario point to a sign that lead to an empty patch of grass.

The guy, "Oh yeah, it's just a little challenge I put up there. Hit a rock with a stick Get it into the forest at the edge of the grass and win 50 copper pieces."

Mario was intrigued, "I'll-a do it!"

"There's an entry fee bud. But tell you what I'll give you a shot at it if you make a deal with me."

Mario twirled his mustache, "Go on."

"You hit out I'll give you you're money. You don't, you 2 work for me for 2 nights."

Soteph, "Mario are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Mario negotiated, "How about she works 2 nights and I work just 1?" Soteph screamed, "Hey wait a m-" "Deal!" the tavern owner said.

The guy led Mario to the field and began preparation for the challenge. Soteph was steaming and Caela licked her face to make her feel better.

The tavern owner got on his workers out to pitch to Mario. "This guy's the hardest thrower we got."

Mario grabbed the club that was provided for him when Soteph came up to him with words of encouragement. "Mario I just wanna say good luck out there."

Mario smiled, "Thanks Soteph."

Soteph added, "Cause if you don't hit that darn rock out there, I'm gonna take that hat of yours and shove it up your throat."

Mario didn't answer back and walked up to where he was supposed to stand. From the side the tavern owner said, "You got 3 chances bub."

Mario got his grip and batting stance going. The pitcher looked to the side and the tavern owner gave him a wink. He threw a speeding rock right at Mario's head.

"Whoa!" Mario yelled when he ducked down.

The tavern owner said, "That's one." Soteph screamed at him, "What!? No way, that's cheating!"

Mario got up and was fuming. The next pitch came and Mario swung with a mighty stroke! Other people had gathered to see him and were ooing at the ball as it cleared a tree and made it into the forest.

"Hah! Now pay up!" Soteph told the guy.

He only smiled and said, "No I think I won't. Now boys!"

Some guys grabbed Soteph and began dragging her away.

"Hey! Let go of me!" she struggled and screamed and fire shot out from her mouth.

One of the guys said, "Whoa she's a firebender boss!" The owner said. "Then stick her in the metal cage she won't burn that down."

Caela began biting some of the men. One of them came up from behind her and shot a tranquilizer dart into her. Caela kept fighting trying to reach her master. But she began fading out of consciousness and went down into the ground.

"No! Caela!, "Soteph screamed with tears in her eyes as she had rope tied to her hands and legs.

Mario went to her rescue when the pitcher threw a ball at him. Mario turned and used the cape to reflect it back at him and it hit him square in the stomach knocking him down. 4 more guys began trying to stop Mario. They jabbed and tried to tackle him down. Mario spun around and got them into the Mario Tornado. They were twisted and shot out to the side. Mario dropped the club and made a giant leap with his fist ready to strike the tavern owner. The guy turned around and his eyes widened to see Mario about to unleash a big fist when Phooom!

Mario was hit right in the head by the pitcher who recovered enough for one more throw. The tavern owner laughed as one of his men came up to him. "What should I do with him boss?"

"Just toss him out somewhere in the forest and let him rot."

Hours passed by and Mario finally awoke. He found his hat tossed to the side and felt a sharp pain on the right side of his head. He dusted himself off and had to go back and rescue his friends.


	3. Character Description

Character Description

Mario Mario

Age: ?

Height: 5 feet

Weight: ?

Hair Color: Brown, Black (Mustache, Eyebrows)

Eye Color: Blue

Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Food: Mushrooms

Bio: Nintendo's mascot and video games greatest hero. He has a pudgy physique but is athletic like nobody's business. He has the ability to manipulate fire, can use water to his advantage through his water pack F.L.U.D.D., can grow to humongous sizes to rework the earth, and has the ability to fly. His jumping prowess is legendary and so is his mustache, which gives him extra power if he keeps it nice and tidy. His ultimate move is the Mario Finale, a gigantic wave of flame that bursts forth from Mario's hands.

Soteph Fogo

Age: 16

Height: 5 feet 5 inches

Weight: 125 pounds

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Red

Favorite Color: Orange

Favorite Food: Fish

Bio: A firebending girl who hates the Fire Nation. Her drive is to avenge her parents death. She is extremely flexible and a whiz at climbing, having lived in a forest. She avoids using her firebending skills as much as possible. Her people skills are also not too favorable as she comes across as shy or angry. She enjoys the sunlight.

Caela Fogo

Age: 3

Height: 6 feet up to shoulder

Length: 10 feet head to tail

Weight: 400 pounds

Fur Color: White, red, light purple, and green

Eye Color: Dark Green

Favorite Food: Tiny Lizards

Bio: Caela is a giant dog that Soteph found abandoned in the forest when she was a puppy. She is extremely protective of her master and is big enough to give her rides.


End file.
